eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5235 (25 February 2016 - Part 1)
Synopsis Ben finds a tear-stained Abi on the sofa and begs her to talk to him, claiming he’s sorry. Ben admits that it was a boy he slept with and that it was a one night stand. Abi scoffs at Ben’s attempts to justify himself and is put out when Ben asks her to go to the clinic with him – he feels that she should get herself tested too. At the clinic, the doctor questions Ben over why he thinks me may have an STI; Ben admits that he’s been meeting men online without thinking of the consequences. Ben is told that he’s going to be tested for all STIs, as well as HIV. Ben returns to Abi and tells her that he’ll have most of the results in a couple of days; but the HIV result in fifteen minutes. It’s too much for Abi who bolts out of the room for air. Ben returns to Abi and tells her that his HIV test was negative. Ben questions how Abi can still love him; she claims that he’s her best friend. Abi wells up when Ben admits that what he wants more than anything is to be a dad. It’s awkward when Ben and Abi walk in on Jay and Linzi kissing. Linzi tells Abi that she works in sales and suggests that the four of them go on holiday together that summer. Abi looks on enviously at Jay and Linzi’s simple relationship. Abi arrives at the Vic to see Aunt Babe and is reminded that she should be starting to show soon. When Abi admits that she’s not sure how soon she can really get pregnant, Babe suggests that Ben doesn’t have to be the father... When Abi cancels her lunch time shift at the Vic, Whitney steps up to the mark; much to Aunt Babe’s disdain. Aunt Babe’s unimpressed when Whitney announces that she’s going to use her own fish pie recipe for the lunch rush. Later, Mick appears and announces how well Whitney’s pie has gone down – Babe is severely unimpressed and brings up Mick and Whitney’s kiss. Whitney’s panicked when Babe suggests that she won’t tell Lee what happened – if Whitney does it herself. Sonia keeps trying to get hold of Martin but to no avail. Ian arrives and delivers the news that he’s had a call from Michelle; Martin’s in New York trying to get a connecting flight to hers. Stacey leaves Martin a voicemail, telling him that she misses him and asking him to call her back. Sonia arrives to see Stacey and informs her that Martin’s gone to Michelle’s in Florida. Sonia admits she’s confused and questions whether something has happened between her and Martin. Kush is floored when Tina fills him in that Martin’s run away. Nurse Anya tries to reassure Stacey that Martin will be back and suggests that she could have a go at breastfeeding Arthur. Stacey snaps and claims she’s not ready. Kush arrives at the MBU and questions Stacey over why she chose to tell Martin the truth now. Stacey claims that it’s nothing to do with Kush, which angers him. As Kush leaves he asks Stacey to not let everything that Martin’s done be for nothing. Nurse Anya suggests that there’s other ways that Stacey and Arthur could bond; Stacey meekly asks whether Arthur could stay in with her tonight. With Arthur in her bedroom, Stacey promises him that she’s going to brave – it’s just the two of them now. Clocking Bobby’s good behaviour, Kathy admits to Jane and Ian that she was wrong and claims that his new school is doing him the world of good. Jane tells Ian that the estate agent called while he was out; an offer’s been made on the restaurant. Jane’s in shock when she sees the price offered for; it’s higher than they were expecting. Ian guides her to look at who the buyer is – it’s Costmart. Kathy’s unimpressed and claims that it’s going to ruin the market’s trade. Ian meets Sharon in the café - Sharon fills Ian in that she and Phil have signed the divorce papers. Ian’s unable to approach Sharon about money when she shares that she’s selling her half of the Albert. Claudette is chilled when she receives a text reading ‘Tick Tock’. Claudette catches up with Les outside the funeral parlour and asks for a quick word – she wants to borrow some money. Before Les can answer, the moment is broken when Pam and Paul emerge. As Claudette has a loan request rejected, Les turns up to see her. Les informs Claudette that he can’t help her out – he thinks that the pair of them should keep their distance from now on. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes